1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a clock adjustment switch system and more particularly to a clock adjustment switch system which is producible at low cost, enhances the fashionability of the clock display and improves the operability of the clock.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional clocks having optoelectronic displays there has been used a mechanically-operated clock adjustment switch system. This type of switch system is disadvantageous not only from the point of cost but also from the point of the difficulties encountered with such a system in assembling the clock and in realizing a waterproof structure.
An improved clock adjustment switch system employing touch-switches provided on the upper surface of the clock display panel has been proposed. Although this improvement eliminates the problems of the mechanical switch system, it gives rise to a problem of its own. Namely, with the conventional touch-switch system it has been a common practice to indicate the position of the touch-switches by coloring the terminals thereof or by printing or otherwise affixing marks on the display panel. When these methods are used, the colored portions or the marks indicating the positions of the touch-switches remain visible at all times, even when the clock adjusting switches are not being used. As a consequence, the clock display has a cluttered appearance.